


price

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: 3AM [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance, alternative universe, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Sometimes it happened at the bathroom, sometimes at the storage room, and every time MJ tried not to care about details such as his name.





	price

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr, and decided to post it here too.
> 
> Woah, the comments made me really happy, keep em' coming!

Sometimes it happened at the bathroom, sometimes at the storage room, and every time MJ tried not to care about details such as his name. 

She discovered that she actually deeply cared, especially when he would kiss her neck just right, at the perfect spot in the most perfect way, and she wouldn’t know what name to call out. 

It was infuriating. MJ could shout God’s name instead, but he certainly didn’t deserve such bliss. 

She was able only to pull hard at his hair, and apparently it was good enough for him.

“Woah, Michelle.” He was breathing hard. “Could you please do that again?”

** “I don’t want to hurt you.” ** MJ said, at little bit mockingly.

He chuckled. “Oh, I love a beautiful woman manhandling me, don’t worry.”

It was like she could never really win.

So MJ did just that, pulling his hair before shoving him away. 

Her break was over.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He blew away a breath, pretending to be smoking an invisible cigarette. “The underworld wouldn’t work without me.”

MJ didn’t blink, keeping a deadpan face at his dramatics. 

Obviously, he didn’t like it, as it always seemed that he lived to try and get satisfying reactions out of her. 

She wondered if he thought of himself as her very own court jester. 

For that, she would have to call herself a queen, but she didn’t really like monarchies anyway.

Of course, he had to complain. “C’mon! ** I’m trying to cheer you up.” **

“Not working.”

“Oh, but you have to admit.” He argued. “Your theory of me being a crime lord was really funny.”

“Thank God you’re not one, right? Or else I would have to make you believe that I love you and then stab you in your sleep.”

He grimaced. “That’s dark.” 

MJ faked a sweet smile. “Well, like I said, thank God you’re not one.”

“People have mixed opinions about me.” He seemed to think hard before continuing. “Still, I hope you wouldn’t be one to have an urge to stab me in the back.”

“I don’t know you.” She said coldly. “So you shouldn’t worry about me having any strong feelings about you.”

During that night, he didn’t look at her in the eyes after that.

“I’m not a Wilson Fisk kind of guy, if that’s what you want to know.”

“Of course not.” MJ agreed. “You wouldn’t be here if you were. For that you would have to attend classier places.”

She waited a minute, and only then she asked, “Are you more like a Daredevil kind of guy?”

He answered calmly. “I do like red, if that’s what you’re asking. Though I think Jessica Jones is cooler.”

It was small, but this time she at least smiled. “Me, too.”

Later, before leaving, and before she could take his drink away from the counter, he held her hand on the spot.

Eyeing him, MJ looked for an explanation.

Then she noticed his sad smile. The kind of smile that people usually use when greeting someone at a funeral. 

It wasn’t a fake one, it was just sad. And MJ realized it was the first time she saw this kind of vulnerability showing on his face.

Releasing her hand, and as he was about to walk away, he finally said.

“It’s Peter Parker.”

“You know I could be lying, right?” Peter grinned. 

“I’m aware.” MJ replied. “I spent a whole day thinking about it.”

And as he usually does, Peter couldn’t help but to show the satisfaction he felt at the fact that she thought about him. 

He liked living in her mind, it seemed.

“I looked you up. I found nothing.” MJ said. “Not that I was expecting to find anything.”

The little shit laughed.

“You know I could make you show me your ID.” She threatened.

Peter raised his glass. “I’m not ordering any alcohol.”

“Then, ** go home.” ** MJ snarled at him.

He laughed again, and she wanted to punch him. Still, MJ was happy.

_ Peter. _ It echoed inside her head since he told her.

He wasn’t lying, she was almost sure. She certainly hoped he wasn’t because the name fitted him so well.

“I don’t really have any friends.” MJ said. “So I guess I can say you’re the shittiest friend I got.”

Peter frowned. “Thought we weren’t friends.”

“That was before, _ Peter.” _

It was weird, the expression he wore.

Again, it showed a kind of vulnerability she hadn’t seen before. And MJ wondered if these came with his name.

She would also wonder about the price of his name. 

After weeks without seeing him, MJ figured the price was Peter getting out of her life.

She really couldn’t win.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> For a cotinuation of this story, request a line from this prompt list: https://lurkingg-around.tumblr.com/post/186533588911/angstfluff-prompt-list-5
> 
> Tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
